


A Chance Encounter

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-10
Updated: 2003-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, not a shred of plot here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

Logan enters the club, his eyes already searching for the person he’s going to fuck tonight. He has been at the institute for too long. With Jean’s death, everything is subdued there, and Logan just wants to let go. That’s why he picked a gay club. He doesn’t want to bother with flower and romance. He wants a hard body that he can pound against a wall.

The club is dark. Strobes light the dance floor, while blue lights render the bar visible. The music is loud, almost painfully so for Logan’s sensitive ears, but it doesn’t matter since he doesn’t plan to stay here long.

The pheromones and the smell of sex invade Logan’s senses. He can see the sweaty bodies moving to the beat of the music. This isn’t dancing, but sexual release and foreplay all wrapped in one. By the time he reaches the bar, Logan is hard.

“Guiness,” he orders.

Logan pushes away the glass that the bartender puts in front of him and takes a sip from the bottle. His eyes are moving over the bottle to look at the men.

The men can be divided in two categories. He doesn’t even look at the tops. No one is going to fuck the Wolverine. The bottoms are all the same: blond, many of them from a Clairol bottle, lithe bodies, and the ‘fuck me now’ expression. That disappoints him, in a way. He likes some personality to go with the body.

That’s when he sees the boy: young, barely legal, auburn hair, and a pair of sunglasses. That intrigues Logan. He begins to walk toward the dance floor. People part to let him pass. They can probably sense the animal in him.

Logan stops behind the boy. He wraps a hand around the boy’s waist and presses his erection against the boy’s ass. “Are ya interested, Kid?” he says in the boy’s ear.

The boy turns and takes a good look at Logan. The boy smiles, as he runs a hand down Logan’s stomach. “Name is Remy, ami, and Remy is interested.”

“Good,” Logan grunts. “Then let’s find somewhere more private.”

Logan walks confident toward a corner of the club. He has never been in this club, but the strong scent of sex tells him where to go. He finds a doorway with a curtain to preserve the privacy of the people in the room.

Logan goes inside without looking back. He knows the kid is coming, he can smell the kid and he also knows that the kid is hard. God, they won’t have to waste time with small talk.

Logan searches and finds an unoccupied corner and leans against the wall. Remy is soon pressed against him, biting his earlobe. Logan growls his displeasure.

Remy understands and back off. “Tell Remy what you like.”

In answer, Logan pushes the boy down. Remy goes swiftly on his knees and unzips Logan’s jeans. Remy flaps the pants open enough to take Logan’s cock out. Before Remy can do more, his glasses are takes away.

Remy looks up, his red on black eyes visible even in the darkness. “Is this a problem, mon ami?”

Logan can smell fear and disappointment emanating from the boy. He smirks at Remy. “Nah, not for me. Besides X gene means no rubber in my book.”

Remy nuzzles Logan’s cock in response. He takes his time, savoring the smell of arousal, so very masculine. He licks his lips like a starved man before a banquet. Finally, he licks Logan’s cock from base to tip.

Logan groans. The boy looks so good on his knees, and his tongue feels like heaven. When Remy begins to suck, Logan resists the urge to fuck the boy’s mouth until Remy is breathless.

Remy is hard, and his cock press uncomfortably against his pants. He continues to suck the man’s cock while he opens his own pants. He wishes for a name to go with the cock, but that’s okay. He isn’t here for romance.

Logan is close. He should warn the boy, but he can’t be bothered with words. His brain is already flying and his body soon follows as he shoots his load down Remy’s throat.

Remy swallows every drop. He has enjoyed the hard cock almost suffocating him with each powerful thrust. He has loved the heavy press against his tongue, preventing him from speaking. Now, he enjoys feeling the cock twitch in his mouth until it’s finally spent. This is what cocksucking is all about.

Logan needs a moment to come down. His breathing slows down and he focuses on the boy again. Grabbing Remy by the shoulder, he pulls Remy up and kisses him violently.

Remy didn’t expect this. Kissing has never been part of the deal, but Remy is enjoying it. He opens wider and lets the man’s tongue invade his mouth just as powerfully as the cock has done moments before.

Logan is hard again, and boy, does he love regenerative powers in moment like these. He spins them around and has Remy pinned against the wall, making the boy feel his erection.

“Monsieur? Something you would like to tell Remy?” he asks with a smile.

“Yer not the only mutant around here.” Which is pretty evident, but Logan isn’t one to waste time on words.

“Remy likes your powers,” he says seductively as he fists Logan’s newfound erection.

“Remy is gonna like it better when it’s up his ass. Turn around, Boy,” Logan growls in Remy’s ear.

Remy shivers. This is exactly what he has been looking for. He turns around and spread his legs. He lowered his pants enough to give Logan access to his ass.

Logan takes a moment to stare at the boy. Remy looks really good, spread against the wall, pants pooling at his thighs. For a moment, Logan wishes that he could take the boy back at the institute, but he shakes his head. He’s not here for the happily ever after romance.

Remy breathes hard. The waiting is making him ache with need. He wants to feel that hard cock buried inside his body. He needs the pain to make him forget about the future. He craves a good fuck.

Logan spits on his hand. His saliva is added to the mixture of semen and Remy’s saliva that is already on his cock. He presses against the boy, and slips in with one long trust. When he’s sheathed completely, he rests his head against Remy’s shoulder.

Remy bits his lip to keep from screaming. God, he feels split in two. It burns deep inside him, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. A small part of him is grateful that the man is giving him the time to adjust, but another part want to be pounded mercilessly.

“Relax or yer gonna get hurt,” Logan growls as he pulls out.

“Remy is good,” the boy answers back.

Logan chuckles. “Ya, Remy is a choir boy.” They are the last words before Logan begins to ream Remy with all his strength.

Remy whimpers, but it’s not from pain. The pain has evaporated minutes ago only to be replaced by sheer bliss. He pushes back as much as he can, but it’s obvious that the other man is setting the rhythm.

Logan’s eyes are fixed on the pale skin in front of him. He wants to mark this boy, even if it is only temporary. He places a gently kiss on Remy’s shoulder, before biting down, hard enough to bruise, but not enough to draw blood. Just a reminder for the boy.

The bite is the push he need. Remy muffles the scream he wants to let out with his own hand, and comes, jets of spunk covering the wall that has seen countless of scenes like this.

Logan feels the boy clench around his cock and pushes harder. Once, twice, three time, brutally, with no finesse, and then he comes, filling the boy’s ass with his semen. He rested against Remy for a moment, giving them both the chance to breath again.

Remy pulls his pants up and looks at the other man. He sees compassion in the man’s blue eyes and he doesn’t like it much. He doesn’t want to feel anything at the moment. He turns around and tried to leave before the man can say anything.

Logan tucks himself and zips his pants up. He searches his pockets and finds a well used pencil and a paper napkin. He scribbles a number. “Hey, Kid, if ya ever need help…it’s a school for mutants, and my name is Logan

“Merci, mais it’s not necessary. Remy is leavin’ tonight. Going back to New Orleans.” The young mutant flashes a smile, although just the thought makes him sick. “This is my wedding gift to myself. Remy is getting married tomorrow.”

Logan frowns; the kid is as straight as a carpenter’s rule, and he’ll be miserable, but hey, not his problem. “Well, if ya and the missus ever have problems, ya know where to find me.”

Remy’s smile gets bigger as he holds the napkin between two fingers. “That I do, Logan.”

Logan smirks as he leaves the backroom. He knows that he’ll see the kid again.


End file.
